Two Weeks
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: "...Hanna is a temptress and Caleb's fatal flaw is that he's a man..."


_This story was requested on Tumblr by "_ _there-aint-no-party." I hope you enjoy it :) Please review!_

 _Two weeks._ It had taken two weeks of unrequited phone calls and texts from him. It had taken two weeks of her mom and her friends - and _everyone -_ trying to get her to come to her senses about him. It had taken her two weeks to finally let him back into her life.

"I want to talk," she says flatly, although she's taken aback when he picks up on the first ring. It's 11:17 on a Friday night and she honestly thought he would be out. That's probably the only reason she gathered the courage to finally return his calls. Fifteen minutes later they're in his room and he's sitting on his desk chair and she's a few feet away from him on his bed with her legs dangling over the edge.

"Caleb..." She doesn't even know where to start. This feels weird and awkward and _wrong,_ and she doesn't know how or if to embrace him. She isn't sure if they're broken up. She isn't sure about much.

"Yes?" He says and his elbows are folded over his knees and his fingers are interlaced. He locks and unlocks his jaw a few times before using his hands to rub the denim jeans on his thighs.

"When I said I wanted space, it was because I needed to think. I-I needed to be by myself." She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but when she says the words out loud, she hears the selfish arrogance in her statements. Tears threaten to brim over the rims of her big blue eyes, but she uses her thumb to catch the water before it can fall.

"Weeks of being locked up like that in isolation and you ' _needed to be by yourself?_ '" He tries to understand, but he really can't.

"Caleb, you don't get it."

"Of course I don't get it!" He stands up and struggles to keep his voice level. "I've never been anything but patient with you, but two weeks is a hell of a long time for you to not say anything to me."

"It's not like that..."

"You and these whimsical statements, Hanna" he laughs, but the tone is filled with bitterness instead of humor. "It's been three years and you still can't ever tell me anything straight." He sighs. "I've told you everything. You know _everything_ about me, and sometimes it feels like you still only let me in 75%. After three years." His voice cracks a little bit.

He's right. He was constantly being manipulated by love and lust into thinking that things were getting better, but the reality of it all was that he was taken for granted.

"I feel like..." He runs his hand through his hair and shrugs. "I love you...I want you...but this can't be us anymore. I can't do it anymore." He starts for the door.

"Wait," she pleads, but doesn't make an effort toward the door or to stop him. "I want to talk," she begs and her lower lip trembles. Regardless of how angry or betrayed he feels right now, he hardly ever denies her anything.

He bites down on his lip to stop the words from coming, but just like always, they do. "Okay."

"Can you just sit," she looks up at him and pats the bed next to her.

"I'm not doing this...I'm not gonna let you do this to me again," he looks up at the ceiling to avoid looking at her. Hanna is a temptress and Caleb's fatal flaw is that he's a man.

"Okay, then don't sit," and when she rolls her eyes upward, a fat tear falls from the inner corner of her eye. He sits a healthy distance away from her on the edge of her bed.

"Hanna, what do you want?" He says and he's really tired of playing this game with her.

"Caleb, I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say, but I'm _sorry_." She breaks down and begins to sob. Caleb hates himself for making her feel like this.

"Baby, you have nothing to apologize for." He finally cracks and closes the gap between them. He sits there for a moment and lets her cry on his shoulder. Her mascara stains his expensive white tee, but he couldn't care less.

"You tell me only what you feel ready to say and I'll be okay with that. Even if it's nothing." He reassures her.

"Now I feel worse," she's stopped heavily crying, but still heaves every few seconds.

"Why?" He says and is genuinely confused as to what he did wrong.

"You're so good to me. _You're always so good_ to me and I push you away, or I lie to you, or I-" Tears brim at her waterline again and he stops her.

"You are perfect. You're everything - mentally, physically, emotionally, sexually - " He wiggles his eyebrows at her and her cheeks redden, but she smiles like a kid "- that I ever could have dreamed of. Ever." He kisses her cheek and it's slow and sensual. "Don't ever doubt that."

He gets up and pulls her up with him. Her body melts into his as they hug. When she feels ready to let go, he walks over to his bureau and grabs a gray Calvin Klein undershirt from the stack of many and hands it to her. Even though he knows it will be oversized, it's better than nothing.

"Why don't you take a warm shower and change and I'll make you some pancakes. And we can talk...but only if you want to." He smiles lazily at the blonde.

She smiles and shakes her head at how - even after all that - he still wants to be with her. He snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her in gently for a kiss. "I love you so much Caleb,"

"I love you too."


End file.
